otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Jumping at Shadows
Less than twenty-four hours after the Castori zookeeper Adrikan announced that an escaped group of synaptic energy-hungry life forms called Shadowtrappers had escaped from Ursiniru, several people on the Vanguard base Citadel learn that what you can't see can not only hurt, but kill you... Jest'liana walks off the Widow. Fulton walks out, after Jest. Namura is standing just outside the ship strecthing and exercising a bit. Jest'liana spots the crowd. "Snowmist?" Snowmist's ears perk up at her name and her eyes follow and she waves. "Here, Jest." Jest'liana says, "Hey, have a spare astrogator on you?" Jest'liana walks over toward Snowmist. Sharpeye turns to Jest and nods, from his place by Snowmist. "I've got a whole bundle of 'em." Snowmist pats herself down with a grin and finally shakes her head. "Nopes. Sorry Jest. But..." She glances toward Sharpeye with a grin. Jest'liana perks up. "Sharpeye? Lil doesn't have one, and I have to get out of here..." Namura stops moving for a second and says, "What?" Sharpeye nods and starts walking towards the Heart of Gold. "Be back in a sec," he tosses over his shoulder. Sharpeye enters an access code and boards the Heart of Gold. Sharpeye exits from the Heart of Gold. Jest'liana begins to smile a little, waiting. Sharpeye strides back over to Jest, a little astrogator in his paw, after he hops off the Heart of Gold's ramp. Sharpeye drops Astrogator - 7013. Jest'liana takes Astrogator - 7013. "Will that do?" Sharpeye asks. Jest'liana curtsies with a flourish, "My children and my children's children will remain indebted to you." she says dryly, eyes gleaming. Namura blinks Sharpeye chuckles lightly. "Nah, that's okay. I have a whole bunch of 'em. It's good it is getting some use." Jest'liana smiles and looks to Namura. "Hey.." Namura mutters to himself, "Um...why does all the weird stuff happen while I'm sleeping?" He waves at Jest. Snowmist raises an eyebrow and an ear, catching Namura's grumblings. "Weird...stuff?" Fulton stands whereever he was before, arms folded, watching silently. Jest'liana looks over the astrogator with a smile. "Great.." She murmurs. She looks over to Fulton. Fulton nods. Jest'liana nods, "Alright. I am going to head out, but I'll be back as soon as I can." Fulton remains quiet. Jest'liana says, "What?" Namura looks around. Jest'liana looks at Fulton, waiting for him to answer. Fulton raises an eyebrow. "What?" Snowmist snorts, grinning. A technician saunters into the docking bay, carrying a lunchbox in one hand and a satchel full of tools in the other. "You looked as if you had something on your mind. What are you thinking?" Jest asks, remaining patient. The technician, a human male with scrubby blonde hair and rather sunken blue eyes bobs past the crowd, whistling as he goes. Snowmist whispers, "Hm, too bad there's money out on y'. I suppose the uniform's too conspicuous to parade around much." to Sharpeye. Fulton lets his arms drop to the sides, shrugging. "I have many things on my mind, Jest." You sense: Sharpeye shrugs with a grin. "I think in this uniform I look much too good for anyone to even think of shooting me." The technician reaches an erected scaffolding on the starboard side of the docking bay, slings the satchel over his shoulder and begins to climb toward a work platform that grants access to the rafters and the electronic conduits arrayed there. Jest'liana exhales in exasperation. The technician's merry whistling continues, echoing through the bay as he climbs higher and higher. Snowmist snorts and slaps Sharpeye's shoulder. Glancing at Jest, she rolls her eyes and proclaims, "Males." Snowmist's ears twitch at the increasingly tinny whistle, and she glances up at the technician curiously. Namura looks around, looking a bit paranoid, and then eases up a bit and asks Jest, "What's going on?" Finally, the technician reaches the platform. He sets down his satchel of tools, then plops down on the platform's edge, legs dangling over. He pops open his lunchbox and ceases whistling. He mutters something about tuna salad...again...and then grudgingly takes out the sandwich, along with a small thermos containing a refreshing beverage. "My sentiment exactly." Jest says. She turns to Namura, "Nothing. I was going to take the Lil out for a little test flight..." The technician munches on his sandwich, gazing out over his kingdom...the docking bay. And it was good. Well, for tuna salad. Namura says, "Ah...may I come along? I wanted to see if I could use the med lab on the ship." Sharpeye senses, "Snowmist hmphs. "The uniform might cause them to hesitate, but the ego will definitely sway their decision toward 'shoot'."" Something seems to catch the technician's attention, off to the left. He glances that way, sandwich in hand. His brow furrows, as if pondering an engineering problem just out of grasp. Sharpeye snorts. "Very funny," he says to Mist. Snowmist beams back. Jest'liana hesitates. "I was going to make a stop or two, = Namura..but..." The technician glances to the right, then back to the left. "That ain't right," he mutters. Obviously the sort unable to leave a problem unsolved in favor of food, he sets the sandwich back in the box and gets to his feet, moving in a crouch-waddle toward the left. The technician's eyes go back to a spotlight that is directed at the spot he's obsessing over. A spot that clearly has a shadow where there should be none. Snowmist whispers, "Hm, so y'gonna spill about what I needta do to fulfill my end of the bargain or not?" to Sharpeye. Namura says, "I don't care. I'll be too busy working." The strange shadow then spills...if that's the word for it...down the bulkhead to fill the one cast by the technician. He scratches his head. "What the...?" Curious, lunch completely forgotten about now, the technician reaches toward the bulkhead with a bony finger. The technician's shadow suddenly begins to leak...if that's the word for it...along his finger and up his arm - evoking a startled shout as it ripples darkly toward his shoulder, then climbs his neck and cloaks his head. He throws his hands to his head, screaming, and staggers back. He knocks his lunchbox off the scaffold, and the box tumbles - clattering on the deck far below. Snowmist jumps at the sudden noise and her eyes flick upwards to the technician. "Stars, is that...?" Jest'liana looks from the Lil and then to Namura. Then, her gaze is drawn by the view of the stars...the loud clash of the lunch box takes her off-guard, and her hand darts to her blaster. Sharpeye glances up at the sound of lunch saying hello to deckplate. Fulton is startled by the noise, glancing towards the box, then up at the Technician. Namura looks up, appearing a bit jumpy to, moves to a fighting stance instinctively Soon after, the technician follows his smushed tuna salad sandwich to the deck, screaming all the way before slamming wetly into the plating. Jest'liana takes a few quick steps towards the tech's body. "Oh, god..." she mutters. Snowmist winces, edging back, blaster unobtrusively palmed but not aimed. "Okay, did anybody actually determine how to get rid o' these things yesterday?" Fulton squints at the Technician's falling body, and then even more at the Tech's splatted body. "Good god!" Looks up again, looking for the cause, if any, of this. His hands reflexively moves into his coat, touching his rifle. High above, a shadow that isn't slithers under the scaffold among all the shadows that are. Namura says, "Oh.." Snowmist glances back at Sharpeye as she edges away from the ships and the huge shadow their bulk creates. "Acran and the others?" Sharpeye automatically flicks his eyes to the Odriax. "I *really* hope someone told them...." "Not everything is a murder," Jest says quietly. "He could have just fallen." Her hand doesn't stray too far from her weapon though. Snowmist raises an eyebrow, eyes roving. "Would he scream before he fell?" Jest'liana inclines her head, acknowledging the point. "Okay. Then...who wants to go up there to look?" Fulton blinks, his eyes still searching upward for the cause of the Techy's death. Snowmist looks up toward the scaffolding. "Whoever's got the best agility and balance, I suppose, if they haveta dance up there on the metal..." A cybernetic hauling rover crosses the bay along a guidewire, casting a bat-wing shaped shadow over Fulton. Sharpeye frowns slightly. "Anyone got a flashlight?" Jest'liana shakes her head a little. Namura looks focused and mutters, "Nope." Snowmist tucks her pistol back in her sash, eyes already roving over possible hand and footholds. "How 'bout an external floodlight on one o' the ships?" Startled, Fulton pulls out his rifle, looking up, at the Rover. Sighing, he hangs it back. "Bah." Jest'liana walks a little away from the group, trying to get a different angle on things. "An external light would be good. Snowmist, you sure you should go up there alone? Get a rope or something so if you fall..even you won't land on your feet at that distance.." Snowmist nods absently, already loping toward a ladder, looking up it and following the various 'bridges' to see if it would lead to the tech's original roost. "Sure. Y'got any handy?" Sharpeye mutters to himself. "...if I only had my cloak..." Snowmist glances back at Sharpeye's mutter with a grin. "Y'thinkin' of that damned cloak, aren't ya?" Jest'liana frowns, "Hold on. Snowmist..wait just a minute." She runs to the Diamond Lil. Jest'liana boards the Diamond Lil. Snowmist nods, pausing at the foot of the ladder, one hand on a rung. Sharpeye sighs. "This uniform looks good... but it's utterly useless when it comes to function." Snowmist chuckles. "Well, I don't see how the cloak would do any good either, considering that its very purpose is to cast shadows and hide stuff..." Jest'liana exits from the Diamond Lil. Jest'liana moves from the Lil quickly, a coil of serviceable rope looped over her arm. Snowmist tilts her head. "Is that gonna be long enough? If I'm clambering through all o' that, can't have it jerking me up short..." Jest'liana smiles, "We'll find out, won't we? It is heavy enough to be annoying..at least coiled like this." She moves over to Snowmist. The hauling rover returns, passing over Fulton again. Snowmist raises her arms obediently. "Uhm...y'know anything about makeshift harnesses? If I do fall, I don't imagine being stopped by a loop around the waist's gonna be very comfortable..." Jest'liana frowns, "I know nothing about it..." She admits. She looks around at the others, even as she starts tying the rope. An automated cargo lift whirs past, its crane casting an angled shadow over Sharpeye and Snowmist. Fulton is once more startled, but this time, he does not draw the rifle. Sighing once more, he moves towards Snow and Jest. Fulton studies the surroundings quietly, awaiting. "I don't like this, at all." Glances at Snow, frowning. "You going up there, on yer own?" Sharpeye steps over and around the shadow, eyeing it warily for any sign of movement. Running from shadows! He would have laughed if not for the dead technician sprawled on the ground putting a damper on the humor of the situation. Logan arrives from Corridor. Snowmist flinches as the shadow moves over her, casting a frown up at the cargo lift as she reaches for the rope. "Well, I'll just watch it and keep a loop around my arm too then. Can help spread the weight if I do fall." So saying, she ties a loop about her waist and wraps a coil about one arm and begins to clamber up the ladder. "You're welcome to join," her voice calls down, "if you have another rope. I'm not diving after you if you slip." Logan walks into the area, his face alight with happiness. He stops as he walks in and looks down at his pants, noticing his fly is down. Another cargo hauler whispers overhead, casting its bat-shaped shadow over Logan as it passes over him. "Two people up there would only confuse matters. And she is Demarian. She will be able to keep her balance better than any of us." Jest says absently. "You don't have to go up if you don't want to, Mist.." Over beneath the gridwork shadow of the scaffolding on the starboard side of the docking bay is the smashed body of a technician and the remnants of his lunch. Fulton nods, sighing. "Point." Logan looks around in amazement after zipping up his fly, he sees the pancake-like technician and barely holds in his own lunch. His happiness seems to have died quite quickly. Snowmist's golden eyes blink down. "Nah. I'm too curious for my own good." And then the eyes are gone again as she scrambles up the rest of the ladder, stepping out onto a small landing on the top. Jest'liana steps back some, getting a better angle to keep and eye on Snowmist. "Keep a running comentary, Snow.." Another automated cargo lift rumbles past, this one throwing its shadow over Namura and Logan. Namura looks around and walks towards Jest as if he wants to ask her a question quietly. Snowmist shrugs, looking about. "Metal and more metal." Since she hadn't been paying attention to the tech at first, she has to guess at the path he'd taken as she moves along a metal walkway, taking the stairs at the end up to another 'bridge'. Busy looking at the pancake man on the ground, Logan doesn't really notice the cargo. The cargo lift keeps going, but its shadow remains in place over Logan - a sort of arched, crooked thing. Even as the cargo lift is gone into the cargo bay, the shadow remains. Namura whispers to Jest'liana. Jest'liana glances at Namura for a brief second, then back to Snowmist. The shadow begins to drape itself over Logan. Jest'liana whispers to Namura. Fulton is looking up, watching Snow nervously. Snowmist edges out across the bridge--making sure the rope trailing her doesn't get tangled--following a kink in the walkway and looking down to where the tech had been sitting on the bridge directly beneath her. "I dunno...doesn't look like he would'a tripped on anything..." A cargo hauler whispers overhead, its bat-shaped shadow passing over Logan - and when it is gone, so is the odd shadow that had been draped over him. Logan appears unharmed. Jest'liana purses her lips. "Mist, if you can't see anything, you might as well get down.." Snowmist moves to the side, bending over further to get a better look. "There's nuthin' but bare metal. Couldn't've been distracted by an--" There's a sudden creak as a portion of the metal grillwork under her right foot buckles. From where he stands near the corridor, Logan suddenly makes a blood curdling scream, his face seems to have turned almost sheet white, his eyes wider than a billiard ball. "Mist!" Jest shouts, and then turns to stare at Logan. Namura looks around wildly and says, " Nani O!" He looks at Logan in horror. The recruit's upper torso shakes for several seconds as he slowly make his way to the fetal possition. "Wha..wha..what the hell wa..was that?" Fulton squints at Snow, unaware of Logan's scream. Words hang from his throat, refusing to exit. Snowmist sucks in a sudden breath. But instead of trying to right herself on weakened metal, she lets the leg fold with the movement, rolling over one shoulder, making sure she lands toward the center of the aisle. She ends up crouched on the balls of her feet, hands spread wide, a few paces beyond the rusted metal. Jest'liana says, "Mist, get down from there!" The cargo hauler whirs above Logan again, casting its bat-shaped shadow over him as it moves out toward the ships in the bay. Sharpeye glances briefly toward Logan, but keeps the bulk of his attention on Mist and the scaffolding. He frequently delegates an eye to checking the various shadows around the room; for movement or irregularities. Logan looks about himself, "Na.na..no! not again no!!" He closes his eyes tightly into the fetal possition. His hands gripped tightly around the back of his neck. The cargo hauler takes its shadow with it this time. Snowmist shudders once and then slowly straightens, gingerly testing the 'floor' around her. Looking down, she nods, giving the walkway where the tech had been sitting one last glance and giving the docking arm's floor beneath her a thorough search, frowning at Logan in particular. Fulton sighs in relief at Snow. He then glances at Logan, noting his pose. "What?" "Hey, someone want to get that bloody zoo keeper and call station security?" Sharpeye asks, still looking up at the walkways above. The cargo hauler passes above Fulton, its bat-shaped shadow moving over him. And staying. The hauler moves along with its genuine shadow in tow, while the other shadow drapes itself over Fulton. Fulton looks down at the shadow, frowning. "What the hell?!" Snowmist's frown deepens at the roving shadow underneath the cargo hauler, and she quickly retraces her steps, almost reckless in her haste to reach the others... Jest'liana relaxes a little at this point. Logan opens his eyes after a moment, he looks about himeslf and then the area about him. He laughs almost hysterically, his smile in an odd grin, "I'm okay...I'm okay!" He stands and jumps up and down, then stops dead as he sees Fulton. Fulton clenches his head, staggering back, yelling out, "No! Get out! Leave me... alone!!" Glares. Logan points at Fulton, mouth gaping, wordless. He looks up for the first time and notices Snowmist above, then back to Fulton. "No! Argh!" Fulton lets a noise escape his mouth, a mixture of a glare and painful scream. A cargo lift rumbles past Fulton, and the bat-shaped shadow morphs into an angled crane-like shade as it moves away from Fulton, leaving him relatively unharmed. Fulton falls on his knees, hands still clenching his head tightly. Snowmist reaches the ladder and is about to bypass the rungs entirely--sliding down by grasping only the sides--when she slips in her hurry. She gasps, eyes wide, as three rungs flash by almost before she'd realized her slip--and then she throws out a hand blindly, managing to hook a rung and gritting her teeth as she jerks to a stop. Jest'liana seems determined to keep calm. "Alright. The Zookeeper. Anyone know where he is? You...what is your name? You're a recruit, the staff will listen to you. Go get security or...that keeper or..." She was pointing at Logan, the whole time making her way over to Fulton. She kneels by him. Slowly, Fulton loosens the grip on his head, eyes staring blankly at the ground. Snowmist lets her breath out again shakily before regaining hand and footholds and scrambling quickly--if a little more cautiously--down the rest of the way, stretching a sore shoulder at the bottom. "Move out into the open...they're hitching rides with the cargo lift's roving shade..." Logan snaps back to the Citadel, no longer in his dream world where things are going wrong, he nods to Jest and quickly makes himself scarce from the immediate scene momentarily. Logan stops before leaving, remembering that ther is an intercom in here. Namura listens to Snow and watches for the moving shadows. "This is peachy." Logan paces quickly to the intercom, a grin still on his face, which he quickly realizes and removes such a thing. Snowmist herself is, at this moment, in the gridwork shadow of the scaffolding. "Fulton, stand up. We need to get you out of that Rover's path." Jest says quietly, moving to take Fulton's arm. Sharpeye steps out into a relatively clear area. "Everyone, get over here." He pulls the communications block off his belt and holds it up, depressing the button on the side. "Attero, 'Song, floods please. White, fifty percent." Fulton lets himself be pulled, following. Via Docking Arm -- Echo-A Deck -- SCB Citadel's Intercom..."Command, this is recruit Oberste. We need security in the docking bay, sta-" Snowmist immediately starts toward Sharpeye. Logan stops before he finishes and turns towards sharpeye. As Snowmist emerges from the shadow of the scaffolding, she still has dark crisscrosses all over her - which coalesce and merge into one dark blob before slithering up her chest to her neck and then drapes over her head. Jest'liana place an arm around Fulton, moving them as quickly as he'll let them move. A chill runs through you and you feel a presence in your mind...searching...searching...hungry for something it can't find... The recruit begins heading towards Sharpeye, dancing around the shadows, to make sure the bad things don't start happening again. Sharpeye growls fiercely, barking loudly into the communicator. "Floods, NOW!" Snowmist sucks in a deep breath, shaking her head, eyes wide and unseeing... You can sense...frustration...from the presence as it continues to pilfer through your thoughts... Snowmist moans, clutching her head. "Stop...no, stop...please..." Suddenly, the shadow thing ripples down Snowmist's body, down her legs, her feet, and then slithers across the deck - zooming past Sharpeye as it beelines for a section of the bay devoted to stacks of cargo crates that cast many shadows of their own. Sharpeye is already running towards Snowmist. Snowmist sinks to her knees, shivering and gasping. Jest'liana looks out towards Snowmist, worry in her eyes. Fulton fully releases his head, lowering his hands. He takes a few deep breaths, calming down. "That thing..." He says finally, glaring. Whatever he wanted to say next was lost in the glare. He glances at Jest and follows her gaze, frowning. Logan's eyes dart to Snowmist, he barks out, now realizing what he is doing himself. "Everyone, stay away from the shadows." he motions his hands towards his own shadows. Sharpeye drops to the ground next to Snowmist, wrapping an arm around her. "Find. That. Zookeeper. Right. Now." Sharpeye growls through clenched teeth. Jest'liana takes a breath, "Recruit, did you get a response to your message? Are they coming?" She says. Snowmist shudders and buries her face in his shoulder. "It...it was looking..." "It's okay," Sharpeye says quietly. "It's gone now." He turns his head to glare at Logan, waiting for his answer. Logan shakes his head, "No response.. none." He looks around himself. "I am the closest to security as we can get.. He watches the cargo area for a moment. "Ah uh.. is..." he points to a stack of cargo crates. "What's the zookeeper's name?" "God help us." Jest mutters. She moves from Fulton's side. "The Keeper's name started with an A I think. Would he be in the Guest quarters? This isn't that big of a station.." "Adrikan..." Fulton mutters, curling up on the ground. Snowmist mumbles something. The enormous bay doors slowly begin to slide open ... Through the bay doors, the Telltale Heart comes in and docks. Volestad exits from the Telltale Heart. A cargo hauler moving along a guidewire passes above Volestad, casting its bat-shaped shadow over the Light Singer. Snowmist gives one last shiver and determinedly turns away from Sharpeye, though she still keeps a hold of his hand, both of her own wrapped around it. "Adrikan," she says in a subdued but steady voice. "His name is Adrikan. Sha was...talkin' with him yesterday." Jest'liana nods. "I am going to go look for this Adrikan, then. This is stupid and I refuse to cower in the light." She grins tightly at this last statement. She makes her way to the door, avoiding shadows as she goes. "Volestad! Stay out of the shadows..." The landing ramp of the Telltale Heart unfolds and lowers to the deck. Moments later, Volestad walks out. He glances up idly at the cargo hauler. Logan glances at the newly arrived ship momentarily. Sharpeye furrows his brow a moment. "And he was chasing after the things with a stun stick. It might not be a bad idea to find some for ourselves, if that's what works against these things." Volestad glances at Jest'liana, and with an 'Oh, yeah!' expression and a flash of red aura, he leaps out of the shadow. Jest'liana reaches the door and slips out. "Watch yourselves.." Jest'liana heads into Corridor. The cargo hauler keeps going overhead, taking its shadow with it. Logan looks around himself trying to understand whats going on. "Wha.. would a PPP work on the shadow moving things?" His eyes are alert, darting at all of the shadows in the area. The shadow of the cargo hauler passes briefly over the shattered corpse of the fallen technician and his lunch. "I wonder if the things can be tracked on infrared or UV," Sharpeye muses. Namura mutters, "What a night..." Volestad glances at the corpse. His aura again flashes with intense red. "What...?" Snowmist's eyes follow the moving patch, and she looks up to glare at the cargo lift. "Can somebody stop that thing? How much cargo needs to be moved in one night?" Some might notice that the cargo haulers are loading boxes aboard the Versailles, the Entebbe and other Vanguard vessels prepping for missions. Logan speaks again and more clearly, his and now gripped on the butt of his holstered sidearm, "Could a pulse pistol take these things out?" Snowmist says, "And are you gonna shoot when the only time we're sure they're there is when they're draped all over someone?" Volestad hums darkly, "So, it appears the Castori was right about the threat..." Sharpeye taps at his lip. "If a stun stick works on them, then they are obviously affected by electricity. Maybe we can set a trap." A voice over a loudspeaker announces: "ALL HANDS STAND CLEAR IN THE BAY. ENTEBBE IS PREPARING FOR LAUNCH." Logan makes a mad dash to the intercom. Jest'liana arrives from Corridor. Volestad steps forward -- and very carefully. "Adrikan was intrigued by the idea of detecting these beings psionically. After all, things that are psionically sensitive --" He turns toward the ship. "Oh dear..." The scout vessel Entebbe fires its maneuvering thrusters and lifts off the deck. Via Docking Arm -- Echo-A Deck -- SCB Citadel's Intercom..."Command Halt all outgoing ships now! There might be escaping.... things on them... halt all outgoing ships." A voice comes back over the intercom: "This is command. Who is giving this order?" Sharpeye glances at Logan. "Tell them we've got a dead body down here." Jest'liana strides in, "Adrikan's gone.." She announces. Via Docking Arm -- Echo-A Deck -- SCB Citadel's Intercom..."Recruit Oberste, We've got a dead body down here..." Volestad draws his pistol and fires at the bay door -- avoiding the force field -- hoping to trigger an autoclose mechanism. The Entebbe's engines blaze as she moves toward the docking aperture and the stars beyond. Logan pants slightly, the dash catching up to him. The voice over the intercom says: "Recruit, what happened? We can't just cancel all flights on your word." Sharpeye scowls. "And ask them where the hell the security team is you asked for." Volestad's shot hits the frame of the docking aperture, but fails to trigger the autoclose. Via Docking Arm -- Echo-A Deck -- SCB Citadel's Intercom..."Stop that outgoing ship... PLEASE...... And where is that security team! We have shadow type creatures attacking people.. trust me!" Fulton slowly stands up, looking towards the Entebbe. "It's as good as gone." Walks towards the intercom and Logan. The Entebbe moves out of the docking bay and into the blackness of space. Logan slams his hand into the hull next to the intercom. Volestad sighs, takes aim at the Entebbe's engine ports, but thinks better of firing as it arcs out into space. Snowmist's hold on Sharpeye's hand tightens briefly before she's untangling herself from the rope. Freeing herself, she immediately takes his hand again, watching the Entebbe leave with a pensive gaze. The voice over the intercom says: "Recruit Oberste, file a report to General Warrick and General Avocet." Namura says, "Why am I 'not' surprised...." "Good riddance." Jest says with a snort. She glances to the intercom. "Idiots." Logan frowns. Volestad puts his pistol away and glances around as nonchalantly as possible, hoping that no one took umbrage to his rather drastic action. The voice over the intercom says: "Command out." Click. Via Docking Arm -- Echo-A Deck -- SCB Citadel's Intercom..."Yes, command. Oh, where is security? I requested security down here twenty minutes ag-" Sharpeye sighs. "Why don't you just activate the fire alarm? That'll get some people down here." Jest'liana says, "Is everyone okay? Barring Eddy the tech there..." Logan slams, this time, a clenched right fist into the wall next to the intercom. The recruit winces openly at the sudden realization of pain in his right hand. Volestad hums. "I was avoiding the containment field, myself. I do not believe the situation was that desperate. Is it?" Fulton says, "Recruit, whatever yer name is. Let it go." Glances at the bay doors, shaking his head. "Let it go." He repeats. Logan looks at the assemblage, and begins walking over to them. "Okay, folks," he says as he rubs his right hand, now slightly bleeding, "I need someone to give me information concerning what happend here tonight.." He flinches slightly as the pain in his right hand throbs. Volestad says, with some urgency, "Do we know where the Entebbe is heading?" Logan looks at his right hand, his knuckles barely bleeding, yet bruised. Sharpeye says, "Why don't we go ask the idiots up in the command center?" The recruit then looks at Volestad, and adds, "I could find out, but Command prolly thinks I'm insane now or something.." Jest'liana leans against the Diamond Lil, "We need to get the tech the med facility." She says. Namura says, "Okay." Snowmist bites back a slightly hysterical giggle. "Don't they have some kind of procedure for bodies? Like, don't move it and stuff until someone official decides to wander by?" Logan sighs slightly, "Let the medical staff handle this part." Sharpeye shrugs, looking at Snowmist. "The official guys refused to drop by, remember?" Namura smirks..."I'll fill out the necessary forms after I move the body," Jest'liana looks at Namura, "Doc, you don't work here." She says, "Or.. do you? Did you forget to tell me?" A voice over a loudspeaker announces: "Scout ship Entebbe has left the Sol System. Final destination: Centauri." Logan frowns to himself seriously angry. "What is wrong with the command? /Still/ no security or anyone to look at the body?" Volestad looks up at the loudspeaker, and flickers with red. Snowmist gives a brief laugh, rolling her eyes up toward the ceiling. "Figures." Namura says, "I'm beginning to wonder that myself..." "Centauri..." Volestad looks at the group. "We must stop that ship!" Fulton glances at the comm uninterestedly. "Well, at least they're gone." Shrugs. Fulton glances at Volestad. "Ya'll, maybe. As far as I am concerned, I'm getting some well deserved sleep." A pair of medics enter with a stretcher for the dead technician. Jest'liana looks from Volestad to the Recruit. "Try telling Command again. Say that a dangerous animal escaped on that ship...Hell, go run and get an officer and make them listen..." Volestad says, "I have a better idea. Can you put me in touch with command?" Fulton glances at Jest. "I'll be in it." Walks past her, up the Lil's ramp. Fulton boards the Diamond Lil. Logan looks to Volestad, "You, lets-" he then shuts himself up. The medics unflinchingly heave the somewhat liquefied remains of the technician onto the stretcher. One of them kneels to pick something up and sniffs it. "Tuna salad," he mutters. Logan heads over to the intercom again. Namura boards the Diamond Lil. Via Docking Arm -- Echo-A Deck -- SCB Citadel's Intercom..."Command.. There was a dangerous animal that escaped on the last departed ship. Thanks for the swift security team, Oberste out." The medic begins chewing on the unfinished sandwich, then helps his partner lift the stretcher. They move on toward the corridor. Volestad waits for command's response, if any. Snowmist snorts at Oberste's choice of words. The voice from command speaks: "You'll want to include a full description of this "dangerous animal" in your report to General Warrick and General Avocet." Volestad sighs. "Move over." he says to Logan. Sharpeye sighs. "Next time, you just set off a damn alarm and forget about 'talking' with them." "They aren't going to warn them." Jest says quietly. She moves to board Lil. The medics vanish into the corridor. Jest'liana boards the Diamond Lil. "Command out." Click. Logan heads off towards where Jest went.. "Shall we chase after that ship or wait for me to file a report?" "How fast is the Entebbe?" Sharpeye asks. Logan stops about midway from the nearest com and the Diamond Lil, realizing he doesn't own nor knows the owners of that ship. Via Docking Arm -- Echo-A Deck -- SCB Citadel's Intercom..."Hello. This is Mr. Volestad. Please refer to your orders about my contact with one of the prisoners, if you need authorization and such. Now get this straight... That 'dangerous animal' is a code word for Kretonian spy, so unless you want them to have yet another Otherspace capable ship, I suggest you do something about it soon." Volestad lets go of the button and waits quietly. Snowmist throws an astonished and half-admiring look toward Volestad. "Heh...'stretch' doesn't quite cover that little un-truth..." Volestad tilts his head. "Estimation is the oil of the bureaucratic machine..." Sharpeye chuckles. The voice from command says: "Shall we refer to the security cameras, Mr. Volestad?" Logan turns a quick shot look at Volestad, gleaming with a smile. He immediately quits as the 'voice from above' speaks again. Snowmist snorts. "If they'd followed the damned security feeds in the first place, we wouldn't be having this 'discussion'..." Sharpeye shrugs. Via Docking Arm -- Echo-A Deck -- SCB Citadel's Intercom..."You may refer to whatever pleases you, as long as you do something about the Entebbe before you have another disaster on your hands." The voice from command says: "Look, whatever. We've put through a call to the Entebbe, telling them to watch for a rogue Kretonian. They've got the vital stats on them. Command out." Sharpeye whispers, "Would never have happened aboard the Heart of Gold. You know how much they watch the security cams on *that* ship...." Volestad sighs, and shakes his head. "Sometimes 'oil' is not enough." Snowmist is startled into a genuine laugh at Sharpeye's murmur, some of the tension leaking out of her. Volestad says, "If we are lucky, the crew of the Entebbe will stumble upon those things in their efforts. It is obvious that no one is taking us seriously." He adds, "Hardly a surprise, given my past experience with the Vanguard..." Snowmist says, "Find Adrikan. The Castori had it contained. Stars, they had it on display in a zoo! They'll know how to handle it.." Sharpeye idly wonders if Ryloth is on duty at the command center. Sharpeye twitches a whisker. "Yes, they had it on display. And it *escaped*." Volestad adds, "And so did their swamp serpent." Sharpeye thinks Castori make lousy zookeepers. Snowmist lets out a breath. "Still, they'll have more ideas about what to do with it than us. Least we can get basic, er, 'handling procedures' out to the Entebbe if they do stumble across one o' the shadow-thingies." Logan shrugs, "For all we know, its on any number of the ships the cargo holds went to.." Volestad says, "The Command crew did not take us seriously, even under the 'threat' of a Kretonian spy. I think if they knew the truth -- that we are warning them about living shadows -- they would be even less concerned. If that is possible." Sharpeye grumbles. "When we capture the thing, I'll have half a mind to pay for some zoo tickets for the command staff." Logan smiles and adds to Sharpeyess comment, "I'll put in some money for that too." Snowmist chuckles. Sharpeye shrugs. "I think, in any case, whoever is on duty at the command center right now will still be in for trouble. There was an actual, tangible, quite-visible dead body here, and yet they refused to respond to requests for security." Logan looks at Sharpeye, and smiles halfwittedly, "I'll be in for some trouble if I don't send a report in on what happend." Volestad sighs. "I expect I will have to keep the night light on again tonight, as well." He looks to the others. "How exactly was that... person killed?" Sharpeye whispers, "Maybe we should get you to medical... have them run some tests. Who knows what that thing did to you?" Snowmist shrugs, finally standing. "I'm more than happy to help you with details. Tomorrow, if you don't mind." Sharpeye looks concerned as he whispers to Snowmist. Snowmist whispers, "I'm...I think I'm fine. Just...a little disoriented. Don't worry, a good night's sleep..." to Sharpeye. Sharpeye glances up at Volestad. "Thing attacked him while he was up on the catwalks. Got startled and fell over the edge." Volestad hums darkly. "So... we might even lack tangible evidence as the attack if the cause of death can be ruled as mundane, however unlikely." Logan nods to Snowmist, "I'll just send them what I saw. I'll act stupid and fresh. Or you could help me with the details, I really don't care which." Logan says, "We can't inform a staff that would laugh me out to death, yet I am in serious trouble if I don't... Insane if I do, probation if I don't.. Which would I do." Sharpeye shrugs. "There's the camera footage, and a whole load of witnesses. I'm sure your report will be fine." Snowmist nods, frowning. "I don't particularly care what 'command' thinks--which they obviously do very little of. I know what I saw and...felt. I'll say my part, and if they continue to ignore it..." She shrugs. Logan frowns to himself. He tugs at his jacket slightly, unconsciously. "I'll do what I can." Sharpeye says, "Someone should still get a warning off to Centauri." Volestad hums. "I did not see it myself." He tilts his head. "In fact, I am in much the same boat as you, given my exaggeration over the intercom." He hums again. "I think I will try to avoid Generals Warrick and Avocet, if at all possible, for the next few days..." Volestad looks to Sharpeye. "We can send an FTL mail, but to whom can we send that will take it seriously?" Logan shakes his head, "I am to start some hands on training within the next few days. Friday I do think." Snowmist sighs. "If nothing else, I can talk to Sondrix, though I don't think trying to maneuver in from the side is going to be taken very well either." Sharpeye has a thought. "What about Jones? Can't she do a news broadcast or something? At least people *might* believe that." Volestad tilts his head. "Can we contact her, and she send out the appropriate warning, before it is too late? The distance between Sol and Centauri is one of the shortest jumps in the Consortium, is it not?" Snowmist says, "If she has proof. Any way we can get a copy of the security footage?" Logan sniffles at the word news, "If I saw the info there /I/ wouldn't believe it.." He looks about himself, "Well, I am off to catch some sleep, if at all, over this." Volestad sighs. "The Entebbe is probably almost halfway to Centauri by now. There is no longer any way to prevent it, I fear." Logan shrugs, and stops before heading out, "Well... Do you want to go after it to warn them personally?" Snowmist sighs and moves toward the Heart of Gold. "'m sorry, but I'm not thinking straight anymore. Gimme at least six hours and then call if you need anything." Volestad sighs. "It will probably accomplish nothing. Besides, if there are creatures aboard the Telltale Heart, they might attack the crew enroute." He shivers somewhat visibly, complemented by a shimmering of pink in his red aura. Logan nods slowly, "Well, with that, I am off." Sharpeye nods. "All we can do now is wait and see what happens, and get some rest in the mean time." Logan paces towards the corridor. Snowmist waves back wearily as she boards. category: Arc V logs